Hunter Owen
Hunter "Boss" Owen (Karud Owen in the Japanese version) is head of the Counter Twisted Investigation in The 3rd Birthday. Biography He grew up in Joliet, Illinois before he graduated Yale and joined the FBI soon after. He was "discovered" by the director, distinguished himself as an agent, and was promoted to deputy director in 2008. In the same month CTI was created as a counter-Twisted investigatory agency, the President appointed him its chief. He has a resentment, however, as he still wants to be a high-ranked FBI member. As such he makes his hate for the team (except Gabrielle Monsigny who has proven herself capable) and the work they do known. Hunter also hates Aya Brea the most for some unexplained reason, possibly because he thinks she is the reason for the Twisted's appearance, despite that she literally saved humanity two times already for reasons that weren't her fault. He considers her a Twisted and a monster and isn't afraid to tell her so or keep her in a cell instead of giving her a room like Hyde Bohr suggested. He treats her with disrespect and even goes so far as to call her an "it". The 3rd Birthday Because of his position and hatred of the work, he chooses to spend his time with the FBI and manipulating his role into effecting his FBI standing. At the end of Chapter 1, Owen tried to shoot Aya, but Hyde talked him out of it. The men then left the cell to talk elsewhere, as Owen said Aya was like one of the Twisted. During Chapter 2, although the team was going to follow Owen's orders to destroy the Orb at the same time, Blank knew that Owen really wanted the CTI to fall apart so he could return to his real post at the FBI, and didn't really believe that the past can be changed. To take Cray's place during the operation, Owen and Hyde appointed Gabrielle Monsigny to help guide Aya during the campaign. During the Spanish Harlem mission, when Aya tried to contact Hyde, Owen picked up and told her that they had lost Gabrielle's signal. Following Owen's orders, Aya located the area where Gabrielle's signal was lost, but couldn't find her. In the present day, Owen used sleeping gas on Hyde, Blank and Gabrielle to knock them out, and had actually lead Aya to her death. Gabrielle turned into a large flying Twisted and began attacking Aya. After seriously wounding the Twisted, Aya Overdived in and tried to save Gabrielle, but it was too late and Gabrielle disappeared. Back in the present day, Gabrielle woke up from the sleeping gas and tried to kill Owen, but since she had already died three days ago, she disappeared from existence. Owen told her, "It's a pity, losing someone like yourself. But... you no longer exist." In Chapter 4, it is revealed that Owen was killed by Kyle Madigan in the December 2013 attack on FBI headquarters by Kyle. In the end where time is reverted and he is alive again, shown in some of the character files after finishing the game written by Eve Brea, the year after Owen became deputy director of the FBI, he was arrested on suspicion of leaking classified information in exchange for massive amounts of cash. His payoff was diverted to fund an international terrorist organization. The world may have changed, but Owen was unable to escape the shadowy world of bloodshed and revenge. Gallery CharacterSketchesBossOutfit.jpg|Concept art. HunterModel2.png|Model. HunterModel.png|Model. OwenPortrait.png|Portrait. Event_03.png|"Goodbye, Aya Brea." Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters